Fix me
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: Being CEO of his own company was very nerve wrecking and stressful. So, his mom suggested that he could take some time off. All the stress and exhaustion that he endured, could lead to a burnout. And that's what she wanted to prevent. So here he was, on this dream vacation in the Maldives island. And who does he encounter here? Well, a woman with chestnut-colored locks of course!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

**.**

**Note: So, for those of you who have been reading 'When did I become so numb?', I've got**

**some news for you.**

**I'm editing the last 2 chapters. Yay! (Then it's finished.)**

**I'll be posting the new chapter this upcoming Thursday. *i'm so excited***

**And for now? Well, just this little ONE-SHOT for you, wonderful readers...**

**Hope you like. ;)**

* * *

**Fix me**

**...**

* * *

It was 8 AM in the morning.

As a ray of sunlight fell on Ana's face, her eyes lazily fluttered open. She looked around the hotel bedroom again, as a content sigh left her pretty red lips. It was most definitely a very pretty sight. The room was painted green and the curtains were yellow. Her bed was huge and the sheets were made of Egyptian silk. Her pillows were soft and very comfortable. She got out of bed and opened the windows, making the sun light up the room. She opened the door to her balcony and walked outside, leaning on the railing. What a beautiful sight!

The beach was gorgeous and the waves were calm. Two and a half weeks!

She was so going to enjoy her vacation here on one of the the Maldive islands.

The trip was very expensive, but she had saved up enough over the years. After working for more than seven years as a FBI agent without a vacation, she really needed one now. Her job was very exciting and definitely not dull, but she needed a time-out from it all.

As a sigh escaped her lips, her mind drifted off to the men in her life. Ana once dated a doctor, but that didn't work out, because of their busy work hours. After him, she dated Calvin, who was a chef and who owned his own restaurant. She loved Calvin very much, but maybe they weren't meant to be. The last time she saw him, they had a huge argument. It was then, when she knew that she'd probably always care for him, but he was not the one for her.

As a tear escaped her eye, she frantically wiped it away. Ana hated crying! As a child, she was bullied a lot, because she didn't fit in. Some boys and the popular, mean girls made her life miserable in high school. They bullied her and pulled horrible pranks on her, making her hate high school a lot. Ana often went home crying, and when she tried to tell her mom about it, she called her a cry baby.

That's why, since she'd become a FBI agent, she trained herself not to cry, even if the situation she was in was worse than the last one. So, since she had become a FBI agent, she _never_ cried- Not even once.

Even though she got bullied a lot when she was younger, she did very well in school and loved reading books. That was her hobby; reading.

One time, the bullies at school grabbed one of the novels she was reading, and tore it into pieces. That day, Ana went totally berserk! She leaped at that 'poor' boy and kicked him very hard in the groin, making him cry like a big baby. Ooh-oooh, that day she felt like she was on top of the world! That day, Ana decided that she wanted to be able to defend herself. So, years later she became the FBI agent she was now.

A small smile crept on her gorgeous face, as she thought about the boys and girls that had bullied her for years. Ana had met some of them, that's when she found out that their glory days were when they were in high school. Ana's glory days were now...

Her phone ringing aloud, brought her back to reality. It was her colleague who wished her a great vacation, and made her promise to enjoy it." Yes, Jose... I will enjoy myself"

_._

_._

**_~ A while later ~_**

**_._**

Ana just had taken a shower and got dressed. She was wearing a light blue summer dress with her red bikini underneath it. She grabbed her bag and filled it with a towel, sunscreen and other beach necessities. While combing her long, shiny locks, she looked at her own reflection in the huge mirror. She was wearing light make-up: she had painted her lips pink and wore light-brown eye shadow. As she looked at the result in the mirror, she smiled in satisfaction. She looked good- very good indeed!

So… it's vacation time!

Before walking out the door, Ana grabbed her bag and locked her room behind her.

The hotel was amazing! Everything about this place was absolutely breath taking. She greeted some other guests and walked out the hotel. There was a swimming pool, but she preferred the beach. Also, she wanted to avoid seeing Caleb again. He was staying at the same hotel as her. She met him the day before, and it took only five minutes of chatting with him to conclude that she really, really didn't like him at all!

He was good looking, yes, but he was a total snob. He complained about everything! Yuck. She was hoping that she wouldn't see him today.

It was beginning to get warm, so Ana grabbed her hat and sunglasses and wore them. The walk to the beach was so calming. She arrived at the beach and laid a blanket on the sand. As she sat down, she grabbed a bottle of water and took a few swigs from it.

While a content smile played at her pink lips, she applied sunscreen over her whole body. She was _so_ going to enjoy these weeks. Two and a half weeks of no men, no work and just _fun, fun, fun!_

_._

_._

**_~ Meanwhile ~_**

**_._**

Christian just arrived at the island, and wanted nothing more than to enjoy his vacation.

Being CEO of his own company was very nerve wrecking and stressful. So, his mom suggested that he could take some time off. All the stress and exhaustion that he endured every day, could lead to a burnout. And that's what she wanted to prevent.

Only two and a half weeks…

A couple of months ago, he had seen a brochure of the Maldives islands and promised himself to have a vacation there, if he ever got the chance. So… here he was now- on this dream vacation.

With a huge smile on his face, he walked into the elevator. The bellboy had already brought his luggage into his hotel room. He stepped out of the elevator and walked through the hall and opened his room. The bellboy was patiently waiting for him, so Christian gave him a big tip.

The man thanked him and walked out of the room. Christian immediately closed the door, but not before seeing a glimpse of a gorgeous looking woman, with long, shiny dark brown locks. WoW...

And then the door was closed.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and the birds were chirping a gorgeous tune. He was literally in Paradise. What more does a man need? Right?

After lunch, Christian decided to take a walk on the beach. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain, white T-shirt. So, with a bottle of water in his hand, he walked out the door. The beach was already filled with people. He had been walking for twenty minutes, when he saw _her_ again. The beautiful woman with the shiny, long locks from not so long ago. As he admired her from head to toe, he thought.' God... She was strikingly gorgeous!'

But then he shook his head, and told himself to not look for trouble... and by God, she definitely looked like trouble.

Also, Christian wanted to stick to the plan. The plan was: 'no work and definitely no women'.

Silly, right? Well, that was his plan, before arriving here. Why? Because in these two and a half weeks, he just wanted to enjoy and relax on his _own._

So that's why Christian walked passed her without even giving her another glance. He ended up on the other side of the beach, and decided to take a rest. He saw a big rock and took a seat on it.

As he rested a bit, he looked into the blue ocean and whispered." What a beautiful sight."

.

.

After a while, Christian drank some water and decided to head back. He was really doing his best not to look for _her. However, _he 'accidentally' saw her again. She had been swimming in the ocean and was at the moment, walking back to the beach. His mouth fell slightly open, as he enjoyed the wonderful view. The young woman was wearing a red bikini, showing off the beauty that nature had blessed her with. He swallowed hard and kept admiring her.

Her eyes were blue as the ocean and she had plump, pink lips. There were lots of pretty women on the beach at the moment, but there was just _something_ about _her__._ The way she carried herself with her head up high, so confident and carefree.

There was just _something_ else about her that had captured his undivided attention, but he couldn't seem to understand what that 'something' was.

What was it about her though? He racked his brain, trying to discover what that 'something' was, but with no success...

.

.

Ana was enjoying the sun, the beach and the seawater. Not long ago, she walked back to her spot and sat down on her blanket. She was just about to take a nap, when she saw someone towering over her. It was Caleb.

'Fuck! Seriously?' were the words that bounced inside her head right then.' Why can't he leave me alone?'

Without asking, he sat next to her and began his boring song. Telling her that she should go with him to a VIP party, it was going to be epic, celebrities were going to be there, and a dozen unimportant things. As he talked, all Ana heard though was 'blah, blah, blah, blah, blah...'

God, this guy was so annoying! She wished that he was one of the criminals she had to arrest, so she could shove him inside a cell, lock it and throw the key away- in the deep, blue sea. That thought seemed _so_ good in her head right now, it even made her smile.

"You're smiling! Does that mean that you'll go with me to the VIP party?" Caleb asked happily.

In response, she furrowed her brows, and shook her head fiercely." No, no. I have plans. I'll tell you when I am free, OK?" Ana replied, while rolling her eyes at him.

He looked very disappointed, but didn't get the hint. He kept talking and talking, making her want to strangle the man! And when she couldn't take take it any longer, about to give this annoying snob a piece of her mind, she heard someone interrupt Caleb.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss me?" a handsome stranger asked, while he winked at Ana.

She understood that he was trying to help her, so she winked back at him and smiled widely.

"Baby, come here." She said in response, her voice very seductive.

As she got up to greet him, he wrapped an arm around her body and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Duh, of course I missed you." She said softly, while enjoying the handsome stranger's arms around her.

Ana could tell that he was strong...

All of a sudden, Ana saw Caleb getting up abruptly without saying a word, and he walked away from them as if he had burned his fingers on something fiery.

Ana's response was to burst out into laughter, and then she looked up at Christian, her whole face lighting up.

He reluctantly let go of her, and joined in on the laughter. While watching the young woman, he admired her. She had tears in her eyes from laughing that hard, making her look ten times more beautiful.

WoW... Just wow.

After a while though, Ana had calmed down and playfully hit him on his arm.

"Thank you, stranger." she said, as a sincere smile graced her face." I was about to give him a piece of my mind, but you saved him from my wrath..."

"No problem, Miss. It was my pleasure" Christian countered, his eyes locked onto hers." I thought it would be fun to mess with his head."

"Would you please stop calling me Miss?" Ana remarked, her brows furrowed.

"Okay, but I don't know your name."He stated, while lifting an eyebrow.

"My name is Ana... Anastasia Steele"

"Christian Grey, that's my name" He replied, while shaking her small, delicate hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Grey."

"No, don't call me that. Just call me Christian"

"OK, then… Christian." Ana said.

He was just about to ask her where she was from, but got interrupted by his phone ringing loudly.

He gave her an apologetic look, but she shook her head and said." It's OK. Take it"

As Christian answered the call, he walked a few steps away from Ana.

While he was on the phone, she took the opportunity to get dressed. She pulled her dress over her head and from a short distance, observed this mysterious stranger. He was ruggedly handsome, very manly and _so_ attractive. And God he was such a polite man.

And not to forget, he had the most gorgeous, piercing gray eyes. And also, he had a killer smile.

Ana was an experienced FBI agent, and something told her that he was more than what he appeared to be. Dangerous? Maybe if you gave him a reason, he could be. She didn't think he'd be dangerous to her, but Ana definitely should keep her guard up around him. She had a hunch that he was one of the good ones. He was friendly to her, but she knew that there was more to him than meets the eye.

Ana wondered what he did for a living. He definitely was someone who worked out daily. She knew that she probably shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She had the urge to get to know him a bit better. When Ana was looking him in the eyes earlier, she saw _something _in them- something she couldn't quite explain. Like a big part of him was broken.

Knowing herself, Ana was the kind of person who _loved_ fixing things. And boy, she _so _wanted to break the walls around this man and fix him. Could she? Could she fix him though?

Or was he so broken to the point that he couldn't be fixed anymore? But the biggest issue was: Would he let her?

.

.

After Christian had finished the call, he walked back towards her. She immediately shook all those thoughts off.

Gosh! Does she really think that she could save everyone in the world? Plus: she was on vacation! No work, no fixing things and definitely _no men_! That was what her plan had been. But no men? Seriously? That was hilarious!

The moment Christian reached her, he smiled at her." Sorry, Ana. But I had to take the call."

"No problem, Christian" She simply said.

"Anastasia- I really like that name; it's very pretty."

"Thank you." She uttered, while her cheeks turned crimson red.

.

.

They talked for a little while and that's how they discovered that they were staying at the same place. Ana got hungry, so they decided to walk back and get ready for dinner.

The more he spent time with her, the more he wanted to know about her. Ana was indeed a beauty, but she was intelligent too. Compared to Ana, the women he usually dated were shallow and uninteresting. Now Ana on the other hand- _she_ was very interesting…

Christian usually was able to read people well, but he had a hard time reading Ana. She had a talent to cover up her true self.

Who was she? He wanted to know that badly, but she barely gave him any details about herself.

.

When they arrived at the hotel, they both walked into the elevator.

The moment they reached it, Christian locked eyes with her." Ana, would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like that." She said without hesitation, while a smile graced her face.

"See you around 8 in the restaurant?"

She nodded in agreement, and then they both stepped out the elevator, because they had reached their floor.

"Are we staying on the same floor?" Ana asked surprised.

In response, he chuckled and locked eyes with her again." It seems so... What a coincidence!"

She playfully hit him on his upper arm and walked faster, making Christian laugh louder. Ana was just about to walk around the corner, when she decided to flip her long, chestnut- colored locks.

"See you at 8, Mr. Grey..." She said coyly and disappeared, leaving Christian speechless behind in the hall.

He shook his head and thought about 'the plan' that he had for this vacation. The rules were: No work, and _No women. _

But dear God, Ana was _not_ just any woman… So he decided then and there to NOT stick to 'the plan'.

"Fuck the plan!" Christian muttered under his breath, while he walked into his room.

This vacation is going to be unforgettable!

* * *

**Note: Thank you so much for reading my work, you all! :)**

**J**


End file.
